His Own Path
by Eternal Dumas
Summary: The mercenary Wolf, as he does a job in Aphelia Post.


**AN:** This story was done for a fanfiction request thread I had put up on the DFO forum, which didn't work out so well.

Apparently, I thought it would be a good idea to do fanfiction requests as a way to get rid of my writer's block and well...the person who requested this can probably tell how it turned out.

And even if you have no idea who these characters are, enjoy anyways.

Also, I call first DFO fic on this site!

* * *

_Scoria..._

The water that dripped down from the stalactites on the cave's ceiling broke the surface of the ground puddles, crashing against it like a fist through glass. Other water droplets that did not land in the puddles fell against the still warm corpse of a petite Summoner and her severed legs lying by her side. Her spell book lay within centimeters of her outstretched hand, the pages smeared with bloody fingerprints as she had tried to summon a creature moments before her death.

The Grand Master, Wolf, spared her a brief glance before walking past. He had already seen the state of her other party members in the earlier parts of the dungeon and though he felt remorse for them, it was not enough for him to pause in his steps.

His three blades laid against his side, three familiar weights that he staked his life upon and the only things he could ever wholeheartedly trust. His acquaintances called him cold for not being able to open up to others, but as a mercenary it was hard to trust anyone.

After all, an ally today could be an enemy tomorrow.

But that wasn't important with what Wolf was doing now. Right now, he was in the middle of a job to defeat the dungeon fighters responsible for the deaths in Aphelia Post. Those included the Summoner, and her party who corpses all lay scattered throughout the catacombs of the underground caves.

_The Labyrinth of Shadows..._

The mechanic fell first.

He had been fixing one of his robots again, cursing how useless they were at times when he suddenly fell forward, a line of blood flying through the air behind him. His knees bent and the rest of his body came colliding with the cave floor, a clean diagonal slash on his back. He made no sound, the attack too swift for him to even register the pain.

His party members, a Hell Bringer and a Soul Bender, had only several seconds after his fall to bring up their swords and counter their assaulter. Steel clashed with light, silver against translucent white before quickly separating and leaving the three slayers facing each other.

The Hell Bringer struck first, his bloodlust driving him on more than revenge for his fallen comrade. His katana clashed with another, sharp steel grating against one another as the Hell Bringer began to put pressure upon the other.

But Wolf was quicker and he angled his blade, tipping it to the right enough for him to shove the Hell Bringer backwards and slash him across the chest.

The other stepped back, a thin vein of red on his chest.

The Hell Bringer sneered. "That was low, punk."

Wolf glared. "And what you did to that Summoner wasn't?"

The Hell Bringer only smirked, not even the least bothered by the accusation. Wolf felt disgust boil in his stomach as the Soul Bender lunged at him from behind. Faster than it could be noted, Wolf sheathed his katana and drew out his Grand Sword to block the Moonlight Slash that came down.

The Hell Bringer, seeing Wolf's back open, swung his sword in a wide arc expecting to feel the steel sink into the flesh. Instead, he slashed into the Soul Bender's arm as Wolf ducked out of the way, rolling slightly away from the other two Slayers.

"Watch it!" the Soul Bender snapped, covering the wound with his hand.

The Hell Bringer's lips curled up against his teeth and his eyes darkened to become almost entirely black. "If you don't get out of the way, I'll cut you down as well."

"What did you say, bastard?" The Soul Bender brought out his sword as gold symbols covered his left arm. "Try to cut me and I'll freeze you first."

"I'd like to see you try!"

The Hell Bringer had just brought his sword up, the metal tinted with blood, when he felt the tremor of power shake the cave walls.

A wall of swords expanded to surround the Hell Bringer and Soul Bender, the pale blue of the blades creating an eerie glow against the dank cave walls and made the skin of the three Slayer's faces blue-white. Everywhere the Hell Bringer and Soul Bender turned, they were met with more swords, all of them floating in the air and ready to strike.

There was no escape.

"Sword Storm," Wolf announced, his voice seeming to magnify itself in the cave.

"Like I'll let you!" the Hell Bringer howled as dark sparks traveled up his demonic arm and a thin red aura of bloody mist surrounded him. "Extreme Overkill!" A blade-less sword appeared behind him, a single eye upon the hilt.

Wolf grabbed onto the nearest circling sword, feeling the thrum of power that made his body invulnerable to any attack, and lunged.

_Outside the Slums..._

The Crusader's name was Peter. He was a member of one out of the many churches in Hendon Myre but he had been given the special task of travelling to Aphelia Post by the De Los Empire.

Peter handed the fairly heavy sack of gold to Wolf, who took it without a word.

"We appreciate your help," Peter said, feeling that it was his duty to speak upon the behalf of both the Empire and his church. "Now that the ones responsible for the killing and looting of the Dungeon Fighters in Aphelia have been dealt with, the spirits of the dead can now be at peace."

"I was doing the job I was hired for," Wolf stated. "That's all there is to it."

"Even so, thank you."

Wolf wanted to snort at the words, a bitter feeling of weakness within him. His mind flashed back to the small Summoner's severed corpse and the Hell Bringer's arrogant smile.

'_They are not my concern,' _he told himself. '_I do the job I am hired for and nothing else.'_

The lone mercenary walked on, looking only ahead.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, I really suck at action scenes.

Er, I hope this was something along the vein that you wanted it to be wolfblade. I really should delete that request thread now...


End file.
